According to one aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst comprising platinum and tin on a zinc aluminate-containing support, and according to other aspects relates to a novel process for making such catalyst and use of the catalyst in alkane dehydrogenation.
In the preparation of dehydrogenation catalysts comprising platinum and tin on a zinc aluminate-containing support, it is known to impregnate the support with platinum and/or tin by contacting such support with an impregnation solution having at least one of a platinum compound or tin compound dissolved therein. However, improvement in such dehydrogenation catalysts with respect to activity (i.e. conversion), selectivity to olefins, and rate of deactivation would be desirable.